


You gotta be strong, for them

by LeWanderinGaal



Series: Series 11 Comment Challenges by BBCDoctorWho (on Wattpad) [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Austria as inspiration for the place, Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Story, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Humans used as batteries, Multi, Valley of Sellrain, but i forgot to add that on the entry, i used St. Sigmund-Praxmar, kind of, the kids in here are kind of badass???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: The main prompt was: "We would like you to write us a story about taking a trip in The TARDIS to a mysterious place on Earth that's been deleted from human records."******Episode 8 Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Entry.





	You gotta be strong, for them

**Author's Note:**

> I screwed up. I made a frigging 8 parts entry, when they had left clear we are supposed to make them just 4 comments long. Oh well.
> 
> And it's kind of vague?? idk, you all tell me, please.
> 
> The thought starters they gave us were:  
> -What is the place called?  
> -What does it looks like?  
> -Who or what lives there?  
> -Why was it deleted from human records?

"Come on! Don't do this to me. Us. Again. Please you can do it." The Doctor was having troubles landing The TARDIS again, and she was frantically pushing buttons, flipping things and moving levers.

 

"Doctor, I think we should just, you know, go out. Where and when The TARDIS left us." I said, already walking to the doors.

 

"Yeah. If we do whatever she wants us to, we might be able of going where you want Doctor." Yas was with me this time, and Ryan was nodding.

 

The Doctor groaned and murmured something to her ship, then took her coat and started walking to us, motioning to get out.

 

"This is lovely, finally a warm scenery. I've missed this." Graham was right, we were near a small pond, but everything around us was a livid green and the sky was super clear, the warm heat probably meaning late spring or early summer.

 

"Ok team. Let's walk and try to find the reason The TARDIS won't let us leave." And just like that, The Doctor took off over the hills, we close behind.

 

-°-°-

 

"Doc, can we stop a little? I'm exhausted." Graham indeed was panting, but so were Yas and Ryan.

 

"Doctor, they do look bad. Are we on earth at least? I mean, sure it looks like it, but I'm worried for them." I said to the alien when I got close to her.

 

"I'm sure we landed on earth. They are just lacking oxygen. We are in a very high altitude after all..." The Doctor glanced around, and I could see she really wanted to reach the tall bell tower we saw a couple of minutes ago.

 

She didn't want to leave the other three, but she really wanted to keep going.

 

"Doctor. I'll go ahead, start looking at the place and gather info to see what might be wrong, okay? I'll see you there." When she agreed to it, I kept climbing up the path to what we hoped was a village.

 

-°-°-

 

After some time of walking around and talking with the small market people, I found out the village children were going missing, but the parents of said children didn't remember a thing about them. As if they never existed; just the people who were not related to them knew they were, well, missing.

 

I was sitting near the entrance when I heard the bickering between Ryan and Yas.

 

"Hey guys! It took you all a while to get up here." I smirked at them while standing up.

 

"Oh yeah? And how come you're not tired? This height doesn't bother you?"

 

"Ryan, I think you are forgetting (Y/N)'s home IS in the mountains." Yas answered for me, but I still added a little more info.

 

"Yeah well, my hometown is around 1900m up, and this place is...actually, Doctor, how high are we?" I turned to her, asking for something I couldn't get out of the locals.

 

The Doctor pulled her sonic out and gave a little spin while scanning the place, getting the readings "Apparently we are almost 2600m over the seas. ANYWAY. What did you find out?" The Doctor startled me with the sudden rise in her voice, but we were missing the point.

 

"Oh yeah. About that. I'm not sure if what's happening here is on the history records of this place, or what. But come with me, we need a place to talk." I had to make them move from the entrance, especially when I felt like someone was spying us.

 

We took a table in what seemed to be a homemade food restaurant, and while Graham and Yas ate, I told them what I gathered.

 

"Missing children and memory erasing? Truly not from earth, and definitely not of this era."

 

"Speaking of, when are we? The clothes they use look kind of old, but the place is almost new." I said while glancing around, some women and young ladies where wearing what seemed to be a 40's style. And there weren't many men.

 

"Mmm, not so sure about that. But it seems it's a hideout for WW II.”

 

“Ok, but how is that gonna help us find out what’s going on?”

 

“Ryan, during WW II a lot of things happened that didn’t have humans as the cause. Many species out there are just waiting for planets to get into inner wars to take advantage. I’m 100% sure that’s the issue here, but what I don’t know is why take the children.” As soon as The Doctor closed her mouth, we four were already standing up.

 

“Well then Doc, we better get moving if we want to save them.”

 

“Graham, I’m not sure if they are still alive. But I’m going to do my best so that no other kids get-“

 

“Abducted?” Interrupted Yas with a little smirk, because The Doctor had something against that term, especially after I said that’s what she did with us. It was a joke, obviously.

 

The Doctor looked so done. “Let’s just go. We should go to the small school I saw on our way here.”

 

-°-°-

 

The only thing the school provided us with was more questions, but at least we found out that while the adults didn’t remember the missing children, the kids themselves did, but they weren’t scarred or worried, because whatever was taking them seemed to have convinced them about how following it to who knows where would help the war and so they could see their bigger brothers and fathers. I felt like they were in a line, eager for their turn to come.

 

The main lead was when the older girl mentioned her twin brother, while Yas, The Doctor and I were split up from Graham and Ryan.

 

“We were on the little farm the other weekend, when the beautiful faerie lady showed from between the bushes and then said my brother’s name. I got super happy for him, and he told me to take care of mommy. Now I’m waiting for my turn so I can go with my brother and father.” The girl looked excited if you were watching from afar, but her eyes…they had, something on them.

 

“What do you mean by faerie lady? As in, one of those mythical beings, or are you perhaps confusing the name with something else?” I asked the little girl, because even when faeries weren’t real, it’s possible the aliens have taken the appearance of them, for easier approach.

 

“When we just got here, the foods weren’t growing. The adults were scared that we wouldn’t be able of survive. But then, food began to grow, and that’s when the faeries started coming to ask for our help. They said they were our family’s guardian angels. And ever since everything has gone great!” And just like that, the girl went bouncing to play with the others.

 

“Doctor, do you have any idea who might be causing the disappearances?” Yas seemed taken aback by the casual tone the girl used.

 

“That’s what I’m working on Yas, don’t worry.”

 

“Ok, then, what about the yellow-ish stripes in the girl’s irises? Does that tells you something?” They looked neat to be honest, but it wasn’t normal, and they were kind of hypnotizing.

 

“Wait, stripes? Her eyes looked normal to me. What about you? Did you saw those too?” The Doctor asked Yas, and when she denied I thought my mind was playing tricks, until The Doctor had one of her epiphanies where she just gasps and starts rambling.

 

“Oh! I think I have an idea! On both who they are and in how to defeat them! But if I’m right this whole thing became more dangerous to you (Y/N). So I need you to know that your life might be on the fire line. You could go back to The TARDIS, if you want. Would be safer if they are Aemmids.”

 

I just stood there because what even were these Aemmids? Sure, aliens but?

 

“Doctor, we know the risk our lives take while travelling with you, and if I can be of any help, I’m not leaving…but it would be nice to know why just me and what are they.”

 

She returned my smile with a nervous of her own, but when I heard why just me, I was the one frowning “They think you are a kid. I mean, from my perspective even Graham is one. But they think you are a human kid. A Child. Come on! Follow me.” And while she started walking, I heard Yas snickering about the issue.

 

“Come on! It’s not my fault I’m the shortest one and that my face hasn’t changed a lot for a couple of years!” My comment just made the police officer laugh even more. “Just wait ‘til we are in our 40’s and you will regret laughing at my gens.”

 

-°-°-

 

Turns out, the Aemmids travel across the universe just for fun, just like tourists, but the danger that comes with them is that their ships engines work with vital energy. Usually, since they are not that strong in weaponry terms, the source of said energy they usually use is the vegetal life of the planet (or the equivalent of plants). But they came across a world falling apart, fighting each other and not paying attention to them, so they decided to get extra fuel by using the kids as batteries.

 

They didn’t have perception of human age, so they made they decided who was a child by just height and behavior (seriously, what did I even do to be called a child out of the five of us?!).

 

The plan was to get them to choose me, so The Doctor and the others could follow us to the ship. The Doctor said that they were using some kind of hologram suit around them to change their appearance, and some memory substitution device to block the memories of the parents and families. But even by knowing that, I have to admit the design they choose to approach humans was very gorgeous, ethereal even.

 

While we were walking to the ship, the Aemmid tried to chit chat with me, or at least that what…she? What they said.

 

“So tell me child, who do you have on war? I saw you walking with two other women earlier.” The alien’s eyes reminded me of a lava lamp.

 

“Well, my father is on the field.” ‘Don’t give them too much info about yourself’ said The Doctor before this.

 

“And what about the old and young man you arrived here with?” Now the Aemmid was eying me with suspicion on their eyes.

 

“Ah, well, one of them is my grandfather. He is too old to get enlisted, and the other is a cousin of mine who was sent home after an accident that made him have coordination problems.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it was hard to not laugh while referring to Graham as my grandad.

 

“I see. Well, fear not my child, you will be able of helping your father soon.” And just by that, the tall alien turned to look at the front again. That probably meant we were close to the ship.

 

I don’t remember first hand a lot after I entered the ship, because when I stepped inside it, I felt something pinching my neck - probably a needle –, The Doctor screaming and then she and other three getting inside the metal case.

 

What I do know is waking up on The TARDIS med bay, with a thick blanket over me. Nothing hurt beside the point where I was injected with who know what.

 

“Ok girl, please lead me to the others.” I said to The TARDIS as soon as I stood up. I didn’t want to get lost again.

 

When I entered the panel room, I didn’t saw any of the others, but then the main doors opened.

 

I looked at the ceiling. “Oh, I get it. Thanks.”

 

 When I stepped out, I saw the entrance of the village a couple of meters away. Probably The Doctor moved closer after everything.

 

I walked inside the little village, and it was easy to spot the blond head with the long lilac-grey coat.

 

“Doctor!” She turned around, and I could see the relief in her eyes when she saw me walking – more like semi running – to her.

 

“(Y/N)! I’m so gald you are okay! You scared me. Us. We lost you for some time. I mean, not like you died.” she added when my eyes snapped open

 

“Just that one took you to where they were keeping the other kids while we were confronting the other. The one that sedated you.”

 

“Oh okay. And why are we still here?” There were just childs walking outside the houses and coming to us. But just then I noticed the wind wasn’t blowing and everything seemed to have stopped. Time wasn’t flowing.

 

“Oh that. I told the others to gather the kids so I can ask them something before we leave.”

 

“Alright, but what about the time in here?”

 

“Ah, that. Well. It’s something I’m doing with the Aemmid ship. It’s creating a time bubble, I locked the adults of the village so they are part of the time stop. Look, here they come!” I don’t think she finished explaining, but when the Shieffield trio came into view, she stopped.

 

“Dude, you are awake. That’s a relief.”

 

“Thanks Ryan. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” I answered while nudging him and seeing the smiles on the others.

 

“Okay kids. I think you all know about those ‘faeries’ that were taking you away right?” They all just nodded. Some of them had fear in their eyes, others a smile on their faces. “Well, they weren’t good being. In fact, they weren’t from earth.” smooth Doctor.  
  
---  
  
“So, they were like those things that take cows away on America?” One of them asked.

 

“United States boy, but yes. Something like that, yeah.” I had to answer and make a not so subtle clarification about how America wasn’t the country.

 

“Anyway. What happened today some of you know, and I hope they can tell the rest. But you can’t tell your parents. They will remember you, but, some of you are missing. You can’t mention them. They have memories locked away, and if they are told their child is missing they won’t be able of function anymore.”

 

The four of us were looking at The Doctor like she was out of her mind. A little. Because how can you say those things to a bunch of kids and expect them to handle things better than adults?

 

“You are going to be brave for the village. You will keep going. When this war ends – because it will, don’t worry – some of you might be able of going back to your cities, others might stay. But whatever you do, you can’t tell any grown up about the faeries and missing girls and boys. Alright?”

 

Silence dominated for a couple of seconds, until the girl from earlier – the biggest of the whole group – spoke up between tears. She had lost her twin today. “I will make sure none of our parents cry like some of us are. We will make this a happy village, a peaceful one. And we’ll try for no one else to live here.”

 

“That’s not-“

 

“Doctor, you said we need to be brave. And we are not sure if the faeries will be back. We have to make sure no one else loses a part of their family like us.” The girl didn’t allow The Doctor to speak, but while her face was red and puffy from crying, her eyes held determination.

 

A sigh escaped The Doctor’s lips. “Okay. You are in charge then…what’s your name?”

 

“Gytha.” That name...

 

“Ok. Listen kids, Gytha is in charge. If any of you needs to talk, go to her. I trust you all.”

 

After the speech, we left, and while The Doctor entered The TARDIS the wind began to blow again.

 

“Doctor. Are they really gonna be okay? Will their effort be at least recognized?”

 

“No Ryan. The village isn’t even recorded as a refugee. In the future is just known as a retirement place. Just elderly people living in there.” The Doctor swiped The TARDIS screen for us to read.

 

“The mayor is Gytha. The girl with the name of war who lost her brother during one.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...you could say I not only didn't keep in line with the length, but also didn't exactly answered any of the starters, jé.  
> Also, if you don't live in a high place, sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I still enjoyed writing this. The challenge event has helped me have some amazing mutuals on wattpad.


End file.
